Hope
by KopiSore
Summary: Keadaan tidak seperti dulu namun Alfred dan Matthew tetap mengunjungi ayah mereka walau pahit. FACE Family with slight FrUk.
**Hope**

 **Rate : K**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia—Hidekaz Himaruya, Hope—FIRTCB**

 **Warning : AU, FACE Family, FrUk, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, YAOI/Boy-Love/Homo. OOC!**

 **Summary: Keadaan tidak seperti dulu namun Alfred dan Matthew tetap mengunjungi ayah mereka walau pahit. FACE Family with slight FrUk.**

 **A/N : Ini cerita dibuat ketika saya terpaksa masuk RS karena DBD. Sumpah! Cerita ini terlalu amat datar dan plain! Jangan nyesel kalau baca. Oh, ini juga sepertinya pembalasan dendam dari FF 'Hai Francis'.**

 **0-0-0-0**

Francis membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukan manik biru gelap yang bisa membius siapa saja yang menatapnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika menguap. Begitu selesai meregangkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh kekanan, menatap Arthur yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya sambil menatap kumpulan bungan mawar yang tumbuh begitu indah dihadapan mereka.

" ** _Bonjour, mon cher,_** " Francis menyapa. Arthur menoleh pada Francis dan memberikan senyum tipis, membalas sapaan suaminya tersebut. Balasan itu membuat senyum Francis mengembang.

"Suasana hatimu sedang bagus ya?" Tanya Francis dengan nada manis. Arthur memutar kedua matanya dan menunjukan pergelangan tangan kirinya, memberi tanda untuk melihat waktu. Francis akhirnya tersadar akan bahasa tubuh yang diberikan oleh Arthur. Mereka berdua memiliki janji temu dengan kedua anaknya hari ini dan dia malah ketiduran.

"Astaga! Jam berapa sekarang!?" Francis mulai panik. Arthur menyentil kening Francis, membuat pria dengan rambut pirang bergelombang itu mengaduh pelan. Arthur pun memberikan empat jarinya pada Francis. Menunjukan pukul empat. Francis yang awalnya tenang, serta merta panik kembali, " ** _Mon deiu!_** Seharusnya mereka sudah disini 'kan?!" Arthur hanya menghela nafasnya lalu kembali menyentil kening Francis agar pria itu kembali tenang. Perlakuannya berhasil, suaminya itu kembali tenang. Melihat hal itu, Arthur sedikit memundurkan posisinya hingga kali ini dia nyaris bersandar pada sandaran bangku taman. Ia menunjuk dua orang pemuda berambut pirang dengan lirikan mata hijaunya. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan kearah mereka berdua dengan senyum khas masing-masing. Mata biru mereka terlihat begitu berbinar, terutama ketika menatap Francis.

"Papa!" Kedua pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu berlari mendekati Francis dan Arthur. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Francis tertawa pelan sementara Arthur sendiri tersenyum ketika melihat kedua pemuda itu. sudah beraoa kama mereka tidak bertemu kedua anak mereka, Alfred dan Matthew? Seminggu? Atau lebih mungkin?

Francis bangkit berdiri dan memeluk kedua anaknya dengan erat. " ** _Oui, mon petit!_** Kemana saja kalian? Membuat papa kalian yang tua ini menunggu lama?" Tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kedua anaknya bergantian.

Matthew tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Alfred menjawab pertanyaan Francis dengan suara lantang, "Maaf deh, sekolah benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktu!" Jelasnya. Matthew mengangguk.

Francis mengacak-acak rambut Alfred dengan iseng. "Ow, jadi sekolah jauh lebih penting?" Tanyanya dengan nada pedih yang dibuat-buat. Matthew dan Alfred hanya tertawa saja mendengar papanya yang senang berlaku berlebihan. Walau pada ujungnya Alfred mengomel sedikit karena rambut yang sudah ia sisir rapi-rapi menjadi berantakan. Setelah puas, Francis baru menghentikan aksinya dan membiarkan Alfred merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sudah menjadi begitu berantakan. Ia lalu melirik kearah kursi dimana Arthur sedang asik memperhatikan keluarganya asik bercanda ringan dengan wajahnya yang menunjukan ekspresi tenang seorang pria sejati. "Kalian tidak memberi salam pada **ibu** kalian?" Tanya Francis dengan senyum iseng. Arthur memberikan tatapan tajam padanya karena ucapannya itu.

Matthew dan Alfred menatap Arthur sesaat. "Halo ayah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan sambil tersenyum tipis. Arthur membalas senyuman kedua anaknya sambil mengangguk. Menyatakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik walau akhir-akhir ini suasana terasa begitu dingin.

"Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, ayah kalian itu tetap semangat seperti biasa. Memarahiku dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam! Tatapannya itu sama menusuknya dengan ucapannya! Walau ia tak bisa berbicara sekarang! Tetap saja ia masih bisa melukaiku dengan matanya!" Jelas Francis dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan amarah dari Arthur dan tawa pelan dari kedua anaknya.

Tak lama, seorang pria besar dengan rambut pirang yang ia sisir kebelakang dengan rapi mendekati keluarga kecil tersebut. "Maaf mengganggu tuan-tuan," Sapanya sopan, "Sayangnya sekarang sudah waktunya tuan Kirkland-Bonnefoy kembali kekamarnya untuk istirahat dan meminum obatnya."

"Eh? Sekarang?" Francis merasa tak senang dengan ucapan pria tersebut, "Aku belum selesai berbicara dengan kedua anakku," Omelnya. Pria dengan mata biru yang ia tutupi dengan kacamata **_frame less_** itu menggeleng. "Maaf pak, peraturan tetaplah peraturan."

Francis menghela nafas berat dengan ketegasan pria tersebut. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan kembali kekamar," Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menoleh pada Arthur, "Ayo Arthur," Ajaknya. Ia pun akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Matthew, Alfred dan pria besar tersebut disana.

Setelah Francis menghilang dari pandangan, Matthew yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya menatap pria besar itu dan mulai bersuara, "Keadaannya sama sekali tak membaik, dokter Beilschmit?" Tanyanya dengan nada pedih. Pria besar itu, dokter Beilschmit, menggeleng lemah.

"Kami sudah berusaha tuan Matthew, namun penyakitnya benar-benar parah."

Mendengar itu, Alfred menggertakan giginya kesal, "Dia sudah berada disini semenjak setahun lalu! Dan tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan?! Apa kalian benar-benar bekerja?!" Bentaknya penuh amarah.

"Dengan penuh hormat tuan Alfred," Sang dokter berucap sopan, tidak berpengaruh pada bentakan kasar dari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Kami melakukan segala hal yang terbaik dan kami bisa. Namun seperti yang kalian ketahui, Ayah kalian berdua, tuan Francis, benar-benar menderita shok parah hingga amat sulit disembuhkan."

Penjelasan sang dokter berhasil membuat tangis Matthew pecah. Alfred dengan sigap memeluk saudara kembarnya yang sudah berisak pelan. Dengan lembut, ia elus kepala Matthew agar adiknya itu kembali tenang. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan ini. Hal ini selalu terjadi, selalu terjadi tiap kali dirinya dan Matthew bertanya pada sang dokter bagaimana keadaan papa mereka yang menderita shok parah hingga berhalusinasi berlebihan. Jawaban baik tak pernah didengar oleh mereka berdua, hal ini terus saja membuat Matthew menangis.

"Maafkan saya tuan-tuan, saya sudah melakukan hal terbaik yang saya bisa," dokter Beilschmit berucap sesal, "Dan mohon permisi, saya masih harus mengerjakan pekerjaan saya di rumah sakit," Pamitnya sopan lalu berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan sepasang pemuda kembar yang sedang berusaha memberikan perasaan nyaman pada satu sama lain atas luka dalam yang sukar disembuhkan.

"Andaikan ayah tak meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu Alfred… Andaikan ayah masih ada disini…" Gumam Matthew dibalik isaknya. Alfred mengelus rambut pirang Matthew lembut. Berharap adiknya bisa berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum, seperti sediakala.

Dan ia mengatakan kata itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Matthew, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ya, kata itu.

Kalimat singkat yang hanya berisi bualan belaka.

Kalimat yang pada dasarnya kosong.

Karena pada nyatanya semua tidak baik-baik saja.

Tidak setelah kedua ayah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Tidak setelah salau satu ayah mereka meninggal dunia.

Tidak setelah satu ayah mereka yang lain menjadi gila dan terus menghayalkan bahwa suami tercintanya terus disampingnya walau pada nyatanya suaminya itu sudah tertidur jauh dibawah tanah.

Semua akan baik-baik saja, hah! Itu hanyalah lelucon.

Tapi kalimat itu berisi harapan, harapan untuk bangkit.

 **0-0-0-0**

 **A/N : Ok, maksud dari balas dendam disini adalah, di 'Hai Francis' Francis yang meninggal sementara Di sini Arthur yang mati. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku membuat FF FrUk yang Fluff ya? XD**


End file.
